Settling the Score
by AMayes
Summary: A side-shot for katmom's IMMERSION. Tired of Lauren and Jessica's attempts to get Edward's attention, Alice comes up with a plan to put an end to it for good. APOV.


**Hi! I wrote this as a side-shot for my beta, katmom's, story _Immersion_. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend you go and do so now!**

**The link is: ****http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5434313/1/ Immersion Just remove the spaces.**

******I took on the Halloween party that was alluded to in the epilogue of the story - and I had a great time doing it! Lauren and Jessica get their due... - all written from Alice's point of view! Darn but if she wasn't fun to write!  
**

******I don't own Twilight OR Immersion, Stephenie and Kathie do!**

******Enjoy!**

******

* * *

**

**Settling the Score - ALICE POV**

"Alice, what exactly are you doing?"

I looked up to see my husband peering down at me, looking bemused. I suppose he had good reason. The garment currently occupying my lap was brown and...hairy. I was putting the finishing touches on Bella and Edward's Halloween costumes.

"Jazz, look at this!" I said, jumping to my feet. Taking hold of Bella's outfit, I shook it out for him to see in full. "Isn't it great?"

"What is it?" he asked, surveying the scraps of brown I was displaying. "Are they going as patchy buffalo?"

"No! The theme is cavemen. I did the best I could with the restrictions they gave me."

"What were the restrictions?" Jasper was still looking at the costumes with a mild look of distaste on his face.

"Not to show too much skin." I said, gazing admiringly at my handiwork. I would have liked to fashion clubs and baskets, as well as wigs but Bella, being the consummate party-pooper, had nixed the idea.

It had been rather difficult to find just the right material for the costume. I figured cavemen had worn skins of some kind but, after browsing through at least seven fabric stores, I failed to find anything suitable.

Then I had the good luck to wander into a second-hand store and found a 70's style shag rug. It was perfect. I'd bought it on the spot and rushed home to show Bella my rare find.

She, as per the mating imperative, had been sitting with Edward on the couch, their arms and legs touching, their hands tightly linked. Quite frankly, I'd been surprised to see them out of Bella's room. I couldn't imagine the toll not being able to fully consummate their union was having on them.

Delighted to see them acting normal, or rather, not pawing at one another, I'd dumped the shag rug onto the floor before them. Bella had looked at it, raising one eyebrow into a high arch while Edward had merely seemed mystified.

"What is that?" Bella had asked, her tone wary.

"Your Halloween costume of course!" I'd said, picking the rug up and holding it out. "For both you and Edward. And no, I didn't kill a bear. I got it a second-hand shop. Perfect, right?"

For a long moment neither of them said a word, instead staring at the shaggy mat I was proudly grasping.

"It looks...nice," Edward had volunteered. "But how do we...wear it?"

"Silly, it isn't made yet. I'll just need to take your measurements and then we're set!"

I could read the thoughts flickering across Bella's face. She hated a fuss, preferring to stay low-key which was, let's face it, boring.

"Alice, you really don't have to..." Bella began but I cut her off.

"Damn it, Bella, how often do we get to really celebrate Halloween? You know I love to dress up but the rest of you are such wet blankets about the whole thing...well maybe except for Emmett." Bella groaned, clearly remembering the year Emmett had decided to be a vampire for Halloween. He'd bought the fake teeth, blood and ridiculous cape and worn them all day, strutting around school and at home, driving us crazy with his horrible 'Transylvanian' accent. "Come on, now we have a reason to gussy up. Please let me do this for you! Please, please, please!"

Edward was laughing at me and the horrified expression gracing his mate's features. "Let her do it, my love. Look how excited she is, and it'd be nice not to have to worry about putting a costume together myself."

"Alice is always excited when it comes to dressing me," Bella said, shooting me a sceptical glare. "Now she's got you to play with too." I had resumed pleading and Edward had looked at her entreatingly, rubbing her arm. Our combined forces succeeded in wearing her down. "Okay, fine! Dress us as you will, you irritating pixie," Bella had huffed.

I'd squealed and dashed out of the room calling out, "You won't be sorry!" as I went.

Now, nearly two weeks later, the costumes were all but finished. It had been tricky making caveman costumes that didn't show too much skin so I'd gone with a Flintstones-like style.

Edward's costume was a one-piece – okay it was a breechclout. He had gone bright red when I'd fitted him for it the first time. Frankly, I'm not sure why he was worrying, Edward had a toned physique; he was no Jasper, but I could admit he looked pretty damn good. Even Bella hadn't protested when she'd seen him in his costume.

Of course, as soon as I had marked the adjustments, the two of them had disappeared before I'd had a chance to ask about makeup.

Darned mating imperative, interfering with my work.

Bella's costume was a modest two piece, also going over one shoulder. Hers was much more fitted, the top stopping just short of her belly button and the bottom starting just beneath it, going down to above the knee in a sort of skirt design a la Wilma Flintstone.

I'd wanted to design footwear as well but Bella had flatly stated they would go barefoot. I reluctantly agreed. I suppose there really hadn't much in the way of footwear back then.

"What are YOU going as, Alice?" Edward had asked one evening while we were sitting in the living room together. "Tinkerbell?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Please...besides, I did that already a few decades back. No, I decided that since we're going to dress up this year I'm going to go all out. Jazz is too."

"I am?" Jasper said, surprised. "You haven't told me anything about this."

"That's because I've just settled on a costume. We're going as..." I paused for dramatic effect. "Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, isn't it perfect?"

By this time Rosalie and Emmett had joined us, having returned from a short hunting trip.

"Did you say Scarlett and Rhett?" Emmett questioned. "Rosie, let's join them, we could be Ashley and Melanie!"

Rosalie's lips twitched. Immediately I knew why as a vision entered my mind of the Halloween party. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to keep a burst of laughter inside. Catching Rosalie's eye we both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Oh no," I heard Jasper say, our link enabling him to see what I saw. "And I thought the Dracula thing was bad!"

From her seat next to Edward, I heard Bella give a snort as she read my mind and then Edward's own laughter as he read hers. Most surprising was the deep rumbling chuckle that came from Emmett, though I should have known that the big oaf would like the idea.

"Great idea, Rose! Alice, will you make them?"

"Are you serious about this, Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to see how he looks," she grinned.

"Hear, hear!" Bella chimed in while Jasper and Edward looked slightly ill.

"Let me get my measuring tape," I said, standing up. "Emmett, I'll take your measurements first."

********

The clock struck twelve, signalling a new day...Halloween. I was in my room making last minute alterations to Jasper's outfit. Emmett had been so excited about the entire Gone With the Wind theme, I had decided to let him and Rose go as Rhett and Scarlett. I'd got an even better idea in mind for Jasper and I anyway.

Speaking of the devil, my blond husband bounded through the door, having finished a hunting trip with Carlisle.

"Just in time!" I announced, standing up and holding Jasper's costume out in front of me. "What do you think?"

"Alice," he said, sounding tentative.

"What?"

"That's a pair of pants...please tell me my costume isn't just a pair of pants."

"Of course not," I said, with a laugh. "The rest of it is over there." I gestured towards the expansive closet in our room that housed our clothes. Okay, most of it was my clothes. To prove my point, I ran over to the closet, sliding the door open to reveal a series of hangers that held my siblings' outfits for the day.

Jasper was shaking his head. "How much time have you spent on all of this?"

"I don't know. A few days at least, I guess. I'm a fast sewer. Come on, try it on."

"Now?"

"It's a good a time as any!" I tossed the pants at him, as well as the other parts of the outfit.

Once he was dressed I tilted my head, eyeing him critically. He looked like Han Solo in his own Jasper way. It stirred something within me to see him dressed that way.

Reading what was in my mind, Jasper smiled as well, going to close the door. "Maybe this costume isn't so bad after all," he chuckled as he took me in his arms, bending down to begin our version of the mating imperative.

********

It was almost time to leave and I had spent the better part of the afternoon rushing around to make sure everyone looked just right.

Esme and Carlisle were looking on, amused, as I had darted around with armfuls of fabric from one room to another.

I was already dressed, in the long white robe and a dark wig with the famous 'cinnamon bun' hairstyle. My own hair wasn't long enough to style properly.

Bella had actually looked pleased with the costumes I'd made for her and Edward, filling me with satisfaction. She and Edward were in the kitchen, in their furry costumes, sitting with their hands entwined. Jasper was dressed and ready as well, looking every bit the rogue smuggler Harrison Ford had been.

We were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to come out, anticipating how they would look.

"Come on, Rose, Em!" I hollered up the stairs. "We're all waiting and we have to leave soon!"

A few minutes later, the door clicked open, and we heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Rosalie came into view first, looking elegant in the trousers and suit jacket I'd tailored for her. Her golden hair was pulled back and tucked under a short brown wig, a thin moustache painted on her upper lip.

"He's going for a grand entrance," she said, glancing up towards their room. "Emmett, stop primping and get down here!"

More, heavier, footsteps sounded and Emmett revealed his costume in all its glory. Even though I'd seen the vision in my mind, the reality of it was so much better. There Emmett stood, in a white and green dress that puffed out from the waist in true southern belle style.

He was also wearing a wig; this one of long brown ringlets with a wide-brim hat perched on top and tied under his chin with a ribbon. Emmett had insisted on getting a fan as well, which he held in his right hand.

We had opted to go with the 'barbeque' dress from the beginning scenes of the movie. It had taken A LOT of material to clothe him properly, but the effect was worth it.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle to see their reactions. Both were staring stupidly at their burly son.

Ever the actor, Emmett curtsied low, fluttering the fan and batting his eyes. If all that wasn't bad enough, he opened his mouth to speak: "Hello, y'all! I'm Scarlett O'Hara and I like to say 'Fiddle-dee-dee'." His high falsetto oddly suited the entire look.

A vision of Emmett flaunting himself (ie. prancing around showing off his petticoats) at the party and the looks of vaguely disgusted disbelief on the party guests entered my mind.

Jasper started laughing which, of course, set everyone else off. Esme and Carlisle joined in, finally emerging from their shock imposed stupor. Rosalie was shaking her head.

"Tell me again why I married you?"

"My southern belle charm?" Emmett drawled , bobbing a ridiculous curtsy.

Rosalie took on an exasperated expression, looking helplessly over at me. I smiled back and checked my watch.

"Ooh! We need to get going if we're going to get the most mileage out of these costumes. Let's go!" After a quick goodbye to Esme and Carlisle, followed by the promise to take multiple photos, I herded everyone towards the door, fairly pushing my family members out the door.

***************

"Great, now he's roped Jasper into his insanity." Rosalie and I were standing near the refreshment table watching our respective husbands. Emmett had latched onto Jasper, declaring that he was much more interesting than Rhett Butler.

I couldn't help giggling. Jasper had gotten more into his character and was proudly showing off the 'beauty' on his arm, generating laughs from the crowd.

My laughter died abruptly when a vision swam before me, making my eyes narrow. Those horrible bitches...not if I could help it.

"Oh no, you don't," I said aloud, causing Rosalie to stare at me in confusion.

"What did I do?"

"Not you...them." Rosalie followed my line of sight, her perfect brows arching high before settling down into a look of extreme distaste.

In the middle of the room stood Lauren and Jessica, dressed suitably as 'sexy' cats, showing as much skin as they possibly could. They were wearing an indecent amount of makeup, even to my eyes, looking more like prostitutes with ears and tails than cats.

I heard a low growl come from Rosalie's throat when she noticed what or rather who they were looking at.

Edward was standing with some of his debate team members, his hand linked with Bella's. Neither of them seemed to notice Lauren or Jessica's gazes trained on them. Obviously, Bella was busy being lost somewhere else with Edward or she would have seen what was in my mind.

"...still don't know what he sees in her. Trust the new girl to steal him from under our noses." I could hear Lauren saying in her high-pitched nasally tone. Jessica was smirking.

"Once we're through with her, Edward won't give her a second glance."

"What do they have planned?" Rosalie asked, her voice low.

"A very dirty trick, literally. Rose," I put my hand on her arm. "Will you be a party to a trick reversal?"

"To take down those lowlifes...need you ask?"

_Bella!_ I cried mentally. _Get out of the meadow and take a look at this. _Once I knew she was paying attention I projected the full vision in my mind.

Bella's body gave a slight jerk, her head whipping over to look first at me, then to glare at our resident skanks. They didn't notice her, both of them too occupied with staring at Edward. As she absorbed my thoughts, Edward turned around to face the girls as well, anger clear on his face.

_It's okay, Bells, I have a plan in mind...I'll get the rest of the gang in on it too. Stay where you are, or it'll look too obvious. _By this time Jasper was at my side, having heard everything that was in my mind. Emmett was next to Rosalie, with a decidedly un- belle like expression on his face.

As decisions became cemented, the results of my plan flitted through my mind. I smiled, feeling slightly guilty about finding someone else's pain amusing. Looking across at Bella I saw her nod at me, looking grimly pleased.

_It's what they deserve, Ali_, Jasper put in. _Those two have had it coming for a long time. _I didn't even need to ask what Emmett and Rosalie thought, I knew they'd be all for it.

"Okay, party people, let's get this show on the road!" With that I let the plan fill my mind and watched Emmett bolt out of the room to get started, causing a wave of laughter as his skirt flounced and billowed around him. It was Rose who surprised us all with her next move.

"Scarlett! Wait! I've changed my mind!" she screamed running after him.

**********

The plan was set with Edward to be the lure to draw Lauren and Jessica out where we needed them. Then we would need Jasper to finish out the second part of our plan. Edward was ready for the two of them to leave him alone for good, not to mention his anger at what the two had planned to do to Bella. We were sure that this would do the trick.

"Edward, you just need to get them to walk over to the refreshment table. Jazz can take over from there," I told him, pointing.

"Yes, I know. We've been over this about fifty times!" he said, but he smiled at me.

"We're vampires," Emmett grumbled, "We should have been able to come up with something more – sophisticated. This seems very old school. And why don't I get to do anything?"

"Geez, Emmett," Bella groaned. "We planned this in the space of ten minutes. I think we did pretty well with the materials we had at hand."

"And you're way too conspicuous in that get up. Now, shh!" I hissed at them. "Watch the drama unfold. It's going to be perfect."

Edward accordingly stood by the refreshment table, sans Bella. I don't want to know what those two did to make the separation possible. We watched him catch the dubious eyes of Lauren and Jessica whose faces lit up at the attention.

I restrained a sigh of disgust as they sashayed over to where Edward was standing. I knew that where Lauren and Jessica went their two most devoted followers, Eric and Mike, would follow. Well, really I knew it would happen anyway – the benefits of being able to see the future.

"Hurry up over there," Bella said through gritted teeth. Edward was putting on an admirable act of looking interested in what the two vapid girls had to say, even if they were getting a little too close for comfort.

As Mike and Eric assumed their usual positions near their adored idols, I mentally spoke to Jasper.

_Now, Jazz, they're in as good a position as its going to get. Do your thing!_ I felt him stand up a little straighter as he concentrated.

"Excuse me, girls. I have to visit the little boys' room. Don't go anywhere, all right?" I heard Edward say in a credibly seductive tone. With that Edward disengaged himself from the terrible twosome and headed towards the restrooms, leaving Lauren and Jessica practically panting after him. I could hear Bella growling next to me and gave her a nudge.

With Edward out of the vicinity, Jasper really focused his energies on the two boys. We could see them struggling against the strange urge Jasper was projecting at them. As Jazz continued his emotional assault on the two unsuspecting boys, the vision I had had earlier became clearer.

_You almost have them, Jasper, keep going._ I encouraged him. The waves of revenge he was constantly hitting the poor boys with were finally having their effect. I saw Mike's hands start to go towards the punch bowl, though it looked as if he was trying to keep himself from following through.

"C'mon, Eric." I heard Jasper mutter to himself. The smaller boy seemed horribly conflicted but I could feel Jasper really laying it on thick – by this point I was surprised that the entire room wasn't fighting each other.

His hands shaking slightly, Eric reached out to grab hold of the other side of the punch bowl. With both of them now grasping the bowl, we watched them slowly start to lift it up.

"Do it...do it!" Rosalie was chanting beside me. Bella was echoing the sentiment from near the restrooms where she had joined Edward.

Lauren and Jessica, meanwhile, seemed oblivious to what was happening, both being too focused on the fact that Edward Cullen was paying attention to them. I could hear snippets of their excited conversation.

"...knew that he would see that I'm a hundred times better than that Swan girl!" Lauren was bragging.

"You? What about me?" Jessica asked, affronted.

"Whatevs, Jess. Tyler is much more your speed." Lauren waved dismissively.

"Hey! I'm the one that came up with our costume idea. Clearly it's why Edward came over to us..."

Gosh, were there really people who argued about things like that? No wonder Edward couldn't stand them. Anyone with half a brain would see through them in two seconds.

Lauren and Jessica were so involved in their petty argument, neither noticed the punch bowl making its way steadily over to them. Just as Mike and Eric started tipping it, Jessica glanced around then started shrieking.

Lauren looked over in time to get a face full of bright red liquid thrown at her as the hapless boys emptied the bowl over both of the girls' heads.

The deed done, the bowl clattered on the floor (luckily it was plastic). Mike and Eric had identical, bemused expressions on their faces. By now, the entire room had stopped to look at Lauren and Jessica who were stained red and dripping onto the floor, their makeup and costumes ruined.

After the initial shock of silence wore off, a wave of laughter echoed throughout the hall. All the people Lauren and Jessica had ever bullied were pointing and giggling at the spectacle before them.

"Umm, let's get out of here, Eric," Mike said hastily, taking a few steps back, pulling Eric with him. The two boys bolted out of the room before Lauren or Jessica could start berating them.

The girls themselves were screeching at each other, trying to shake the sticky liquid off their clothes and skin.

It took a few seconds to realize that everyone was laughing at them, Edward included. Catching their furious glares, he shrugged and wrapped his arms around Bella who was smiling sweetly at them.

"You!" Lauren snarled, pointing at Bella. "You planned this!"

"No, actually you did," I spoke up. "We just thought it would be funnier this way. How's it feel to get your own back?"

Meanwhile, the room was still twittering. Evidently, there had been many people that Lauren and Jessica had offended.

"You're all a bunch of losers!" Lauren yelled out, causing everyone to laugh harder. "Let's get out of here, Jess!" Grabbing Jessica by the arm, the pair stormed out of the room.

After they left, people went back to their conversations. Edward and Bella made their way over to us.

"I've made some sworn enemies, I think," Bella commented. "They're going to hate me more than before. You did good, Alice!"

"I almost felt sorry for them," Edward put in. "Almost."

"It was Jasper who really did it. Good job, honey!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. "It was perfect!"

True to character, Emmett resumed fawning over my husband while Edward and Rose animatedly discussed the events that had just passed.

Bella caught my eye and grinned. I smiled back knowing we were thinking the same thing.

It would be a long time before Lauren and Jessica would even think of bothering them again.


End file.
